Timeline
Historical events Universal * 130 TYA - Big Bang Age of nearly peace * * 70 TYA - First system * * 60 TYA - First planet - Xovier * * 30 TYA - All planets made * * 10 TYA - All planets cooled Planetary * * 25 BYA - Terramus formed. * * 18 BYA - Khoner formed. * * 15 BYA - Terramus cooled * * 5 BYA - First living things * * 2 BYA - First moving creatures Human * * 1.5 MYA - First humans * * 180,000 BC - First religion (Old animism) * * 20,000 BC - First War forming first Tribes (Old sides in the war become Tribes) * * 17,000 BC - First Map * 16,542 BC - Rater Butur's four-day-old son dies, and witchcraft is blamed Age of Exploration * 15,000 BC - Age of Exploration * * 10,000 BC - First country formed (Mahor on Mailonse) * 9876 BC - First hospital * 9764 BC - First paying job - Butcher * * 1000 BC - First empire (Onarek Empire) * 0 - Jona Chonaro is born * 57 - Jona Chonaro dies, and chorenism spreads * 74 - $ sign made * 74 - The Onarek empire is split into a east side (the religion is the original there) and a west part. (The religion is chorenism there). * 74 - First Democracy - West Onarek * 80 - Eastern Onarek falls. * 93 - Ancient Mailonse formed. * 675 - First republic (Gurenos) * 678 - The Islandius Revolution | Islands stage a big war hoax against Draitunber which soon collapses Age of Conquerous * 700 - Age of conquerous * 704 - First recorded birthday celebrations * 710 - Meramo born. * 727 - Meramo dies, and Meram spreads * 730 - War of religion in Western Onarek. * 731 - Chorenists win the war of religion * 734 - Electricity discovered * 785 - First tank made * 876 - First Choremas celebration recorded. * 978 - Acheamid is formed. * 1000 - Rise of Gurenos. * 1254 - Western Onarek falls * 1556 - The great medieval war nearly wipes out the world * 1856 - Habso, a country related to West Onarek tries to recreate it, but fails. * 1860 - Acheamid is at its greatest territorial extent. * 1866 - Habso is a country again, because the occupation time (other countries occupied it when it tried to recreate West Onarek but failed) ended. * 1876 - Acheamid falls. * 1936 - Nuclear bomb developed * 1940 - First rocket made * 1953 - Unterhen's war for independence * 1973 - First man on [[Khoner]] * 2000 - Electrical technology made * 2005 - Rapid technology expansion. First person in space * 2017 - Inflation of Gronek * 2083 - The Republic of Mahrens gets a new leader, changing it to The Mahreni Empire * 2100 - First United States (USMITU) Age of Technology * 2200 - Age of Technology * 2222 - Mekon's 'City of Technology' has finished building. * 2278 - All of the human body's anatomy has now been explored * 2345 - Smart computers and robot butlers become regular in houses. * 2535 - A new type of mobile device which uses ultra high frequency sound as 'Wi-fi'. Wi-Fi is no longer needed * 2567 - No more homeless people in the world. * 2567 - 3/4 the world are cities Age of Tension * 2657 - Tensions rise between countries. Age of Tension * 2676 - Terror development begins * 2761 - Rocket flights become regular to Diona and 1/2 is mines * 2762 - Quarter of Diona's diamonds gone * 2766 - People flee from rising tensions The World War * 2767 - The world war * 2768 - Terror developed * 2865 - 99% of the population is gone Age of colonization * 3031 - New population restored. Age of Colonization * 3036 - First transplant * 3042 - First life-saving transplant * 3212 - All organs transplanted * 3231 - New countries made. * 3232 - Rapid exploration. Entire planet colonized again. * 3232 - First robot in space. [[Diona]] mined. * 3232 - Fake news spreads from Crusmania * 3232 - High resolution telescopes made. Hundreds of stars discovered. Age of planet exploration * 3233 - Second man on [[Khoner|the moon]]. Age of planet exploration hs begun. * 3233 - Terror v2 developed. Banned except a huge war happens * 3233 - A small base with robot scientists is built on Loaftubia. Lasting until 3250 Ages The big bang (130 TYA - 120 TYA) - Uncompleted Quiet age (120 TYA - 2 BYA) The quiet age was the first stage of the universe and was trillions of years long. It mainly consisted of planets cooling down, and there was little-to-no life forms which existed. The reason why it is called the 'quiet age' because the universe was fairly quiet, and there was no life to stop the peace. Age of technology (2200-2657) The age of technology was a period where technology grew more advanced before the tension age. Supercomputers became regular in houses, and robots were also regular in homes as butlers. The most advanced countries were popular tourist attractions, especially Mekon's 'City of techology'. Tension age (2657 - 2766) The Tension age was the age between 2657 and 2766 [[The World War|before the death of 99% the population]]. It is when the countries of the Technology age start an argument about if states should become countries. This eventually happens... starting Statanian war. This caused a worldwide nuclear war, which ended the Tension age. The tension age also contained The fall of Baterl, when Baterl fell to new countries which angried the citizens, the also led to the world war. Baterl eventually came back, but they did not manage to build bunkers in time. Another event was the Breakup of Countrisome when all states broke apart and governments fight them all. The World War The World War/The Great War is the final event in the age of Tension age (2657-2766). After 2766, a huge World War erupts and a new experimental weapon called '[http://twon.wikia.com/wiki/Terror Terror]' is deployed. It ends up exploding all of Ancient Mailonse's defences. But, a catastrophe-proof base with personnel in it survived the bomb! So, they eventually grew the population and new countries were made in the Colonization age Timeline / Events 2766 (The world War) - Neachon declares war on Uneri, but Mailonse is an ally of Uneri, so Mailonse sends troops to Uneri. Meanwhile the Maheri Empire and Creausme make a plan to split Mailonse. Mailonse is reduced to the mountains in the middle, where they make a bomb shelter. Mailonse is then split, and Uneri is fully occupied by Neachon. Heronul is also an ally of Uneri, so Heronul declares war on Neachon. Then the entire UPA (Ultra Peace Alliace) declares war on the MA (Mega Alliance) and Neachon. Then Neachon joins the MA, and the presidents of the MA make Terror (the weapon/ultra bomb) and bomb the UPA. But the machinery backfired, and then they accidentally launched Terror on them and the UPA, ending the war and the countries. Age of colonization (3031 - 3232) - Uncompleted The age of colonization is the ongoing age where the world gets recolonized by the scarce population and new countries and bases are made. Age of Planet exploration (3233 - Present) - Uncompleted =